


Deszcz

by VivaDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaDestiel/pseuds/VivaDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pada deszcz. Dean ma wyrzuty sumienia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deszcz

**Author's Note:**

> FF napisany przez przyjaciółkę ^-^

Dean przetarł dłonią zmęczoną twarz i zerknął na śpiącego obok niego Sama. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i przyśpieszył. Pogoda psuła się z minuty na minutę. Dean czuł, że zaraz lunie deszczem.  
Zatrzymali się przy najbliższym motelu. Po zaparkowaniu Dean szturchnął Sama.   
\- Wstawaj, Sammy. Sammy...?  
\- Co... Co? - rozglądnął się zdezorientowany.  
\- Wysiadamy - Dean uśmiechnął się do brata. Sam na ten widok lekko się uspokoił.  
Przy rejestracji poprosili o pokój z łóżkiem dwuosobowym. Ten motel był jednym z droższych, a spanie razem im nie przeszkadzało, więc nie widzieli problemu. Recepcjonistka uśmiechnęła się do nich z tym wzrokiem, którzy bracia doskonale znali. Sam miał na końcu języka zaprzeczenie - Nie jesteśmy razem! - ale w zrezygnował z odezwania się. To i tak nic nie da. Zresztą będą tu tylko jedną noc.  
Pokój był luksusowy. Nie to co zwykle. Byle co, byle by mieć gdzie spać.   
Dean rzucił torby na podłogę i zerknął do małej, podręcznej lodówki. Wyjął piwo dla siebie i Sama. Wyjrzał przez okno. Na dworze padało, a wiatr rzucał gałęziami drzew na wszystkie strony.  
\- Sammy...?  
\- Hmm?  
\- Cały czas mam wyrzuty sumienia, przez to co zrobiliśmy. Sam. Jesteśmy braćmi, do cholery! My... - chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale silne i szerokie ramiona Sama mu na to nie pozwoliły. Mocny uścisk brata był tym, co Deanowi potrzebne było teraz chyba najbardziej.  
\- Dean. Przestań. Co się stało, już się nie odstanie. Są dwie możliwości; udawać, że to się nigdy nie stało i dusić się, albo brnąć w to dalej.  
\- Ale Cas...  
\- Zrozumie.  
\- Ale...  
\- Dean - upomniał go Sam.  
\- Eh... - poddał się Dean, wtulając się mimowolnie plecami w pierś Sama. Przymknął oczy. Dobrze wiedział, że rujnuje swój wizerunek bezuczuciowego dupka, ale to był Sam. A Sam rozumiał.  
Wzdrygnął się, czując wargi młodszego na karku. Wspomnienia z ubiegłej nocy wróciły niczym lawina, powodując, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze.  
\- Sammy, nie.  
\- Ci. Spokojnie. Nie walcz z tym.  
\- To jest złe!  
\- To my! Tacy już jesteśmy! Nie możesz udawać, że tego nigdy nie było, Dean! - Sam odwrócił Deana twarzą do siebie i trzymał go za policzki. Patrzyli na siebie z przerażeniem w oczach. Nie wiedzieli co mają zrobić. Przekroczyć tą magiczną, niewidzialną granicę między braćmi a kochankami, czy... Czy co?  
\- Dean... jest już za późno by się cofną. Doskonale o tym wiesz.  
Po chwili młodszy nie widząc żadnego sprzeciwu ze strony starszego, pochylił się i delikatnie złączył ich usta razem. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Zielonooki zarzucił ręce na kark brata i przyciągnął go do siebie. Pocałunek był agresywny. Zaczęli zrywać z siegbie ubrania, by jak najszybciej dotknąć nagiej skóry. Pokój wypełniły odgłosy przyjemności i uderzeń skóry o skórę. Wokół nich pachniało piżmem.  
Dean czuł się jak rozgnieciona papka. Pieszczoty jakie fundował mu Sam sprawiały, że nie był w stanie racjonalnie myśleć.  
\- Sammy... Sammy! O Boże. - Śliski i gorący język Sama wwiercał mu się w tyłek, a Dean widział fajerwerki. - ... Ach!  
Nagle poczuł wargi młodszego wokół swojego penisa. Otworzył usta w niemym krzyku, by po chwili zacisnął je z powrotem, razem z powiekami. To było dla niego za dużo. Nie zdążył nawet ostrzec. Doszedł gwałtownie w usta młodszego.  
Gdy wreszcie mógł normalnie myśleć, zerknął na Sama, dalej klęczącego między jego nogami. Zdążył jedynie zauważyć, że młodszy szybko sobie obciąga, bo po krótkiej sekundzie poczuł gorącą spermę na swoim brzuchu i biodrach. Ze świadomością, że i Sammy miał z tego przyjemność, opadł z westchnięciem na poduszkę i zamknął oczy. Sam położył się na jego piersi i wtulił nos w kark.  
\- Tak to teraz będzie wyglądać? Gorący seks na dobranoc? - zapytał drwiąco Dean.  
\- Zaoszczędzisz na dziwkach - mruknął śpiąco Sam.  
\- Nikomu o tym nie mówimy... a teraz idź spać.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że Cas już wie... - wymruczał w odpowiedzi.  
\- Zamknij się, kretynie. I śpij!

\- Mam robotę. Blisko New Jersey. Zginęły dwie kobiety. Żadnego śladu mordercy.  
\- Trzeba będzie to sprawdzić. Zabrałeś wszystko?- zapytał Dean. Sam kiwnął głową i usiadł na miejscu pasażera. - To dobrze. Jedziemy.  
\- Jedziemy - przytaknął młodszy.

Nic się nie zmieniło, pomyślał Dean, głaszcząc lekko kierownicę Impali.


End file.
